(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates particularly to organic coating compositions and methods for their use generally classified in Class 106, particularly in Subclasses 14.11, 14.13, 14.15, 14.16, 14.34, 14.35, 14.37, 14.38, 270, 271 and 272.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,367 to Yaroshevich, et al discloses a wax emulsion containing a salt of an organic acid and an amine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,128 to Sheldahl teaches an alkanolamine and an aliphatic carboxylic acid in the preparation of a semi-solid wax-in-water emulsion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,326 to Wilson teaches a combination of morpholine and a fatty acid to emulsify waxy materials in water for paste-type waxes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,453 to Simmonds employs a mixture of triethanolamine and an acid to emulsify a mixture of waxes also for paste-type polishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,514 to Davis, teaches a water-dispersable petrolatum composition containing cetyl alcohol, lanolin alcohols and alkoxylate fatty acid esters of sorbitol.
Most of the above teach production of temporary coatings such as floor waxes, cosmetics and the like. In contrast, the present invention, possibly through the use of co-solvents which tend to form azeotropes which enhance water removal during curing, provides coatings having substantial life even in corrosive environments. While not wishing to be bound to any theory or mechanism, it appears the co-solvents tend to act as dispersing agents and additionally enhance stability of the liquid compositions at low temperatures.
Also, the inclusion of the salts of organic acids in the present invention tend to build longer-chain molecules which additionally deter corrosion and promote stability.
The coatings of the present invention find additional utility as lubricants, e.g. particularly for wire drawing and other metal drawing, extrusion and impact forming operations.
In brief review, other prior U.S. patents of interest include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,367 to Yaroshevich, relating to cationic emulsions (the compositions of the present invention are not cationic emulsions);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,128 to Sheldahl, relating to inverted wax emulsion pastes for artwork;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,326 to Wilson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,453 to Simonds, both relating to paste type polishes;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,825 to Westlund et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,945 to Saywell, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,843 to Kassinger, all relating to soluble oils, not to firm wax coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,851 to Miller, relating to solvent-borne asphalt coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,764 to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,065 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,991 to Scheurman III, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,666 to Botton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,548 to Jen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,495 to Hunsucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,089 to Tobias, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,411 to Hunsucker, all relating to base resin formulas not to completed coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,882 to Andrews, relating to high gloss emulsified polyester emulsions;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,204 to Howard, relating to water-borne paint containing not over 10% water;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,477 to Vosishth and Wang, relating to co-solvent changes in water-borne coatings to control re-coatability (the coating's ability to form a substrate for a topcoat);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,948 to Williams, relating to a leveling additive for water dispersible paints; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227 to Howard and Randell, relating to substituted benzotriazole.
Other patents considered in preparing this application are U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,879,335, Storck, et al PA1 2,695,910, Asseff, P. A., et al PA1 3,565,678, Johnson, et al PA1 4,239,648, Marshall, et al PA1 4,059,452, Nishijima, et al PA1 3,653,931, Burchart, et al PA1 3,985,584, Chan, et al PA1 4,048,374, Kotzach, et al PA1 3,839,051, Carreny, L. PA1 3,903,346, Delcon, et al PA1 3,864,322, Yalloorakis, M. D. PA1 4,062,821, Hung, T. M. PA1 3,773,550, Tomalia, D. A. PA1 4,036,514, Davis, R. I. PA1 4,162,920, Gillich, T. N. PA1 3,661,796, Erby, et al PA1 3,313,635, Wollak, et al PA1 3,080,221, Fessler, et al PA1 3,738,851, Jarvis, W. H. PA1 3,726,807, Johnson, K. L. PA1 3,642,653, Northan et al. PA1 Ester I PA1 Ester II PA1 PE-III PA1 Ester IV
Problems with metal preservative coatings, especially those primarily intended for long-term storage protection, have always existed. Prominent difficulties have been tackiness, sensitivity to water, objectionable odor, non-availability of light colored coatings and, where water-borne compositions are involved, limited high-temperature storage stability of the compositions themselves.
Many attempts have been made to modify wax emulsion type coatings to reduce their water sensitivity (fogging, clouding, stripping in the presence of water) problems without achieving the results of the present invention. Fatty emulsions, abetic acid and similar acid soaps have been utilized in temporary coatings with some degree of success, but result in coatings of poor corrosion performance and, additionally, after many months, hardening may occur causing localized corrosion of the article to be preserved.
The coating compositions of the present invention are water-borne, storage stable, even at higher temperatures, and provide coatings which usually are firm which can be light in color, which have low odor levels and which display enhanced corrosion prevention.